


I see you in his eyes

by Daydream_Child



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Time Travel, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, karlnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydream_Child/pseuds/Daydream_Child
Summary: “Hello, I’m James. I’m sorry… have we met before?”...“No, I don’t think so. My name is Karl.”Or in which tftsmp: “The Masquerade” takes a romantic turn
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 12
Kudos: 256





	I see you in his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on school and from memory I hope you guys like it despite it being slightly rushed please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes thank you

The man in the purple mask was laughing and chatting among the other party members when _he_ walked in through the door. Karl was the first to notice the man, disheveled and tired despite just arriving. The brunet noticed the man and drowned out all other voices of his introduction, focusing on his features. Something was familiar about him.

Everything around the man was just white noise as he studied the other’s features. That is until he approached Karl.

“Hello, I’m James. I’m sorry… have we met before?” 

And that was all it took. It clicked in Karl’s mind the moment he spoke, the smooth vernacular mixed with a slight raspiness in tone. His hair was a familiar raven shade he had known before. Down to facial features that mirrored the same deep brown eyes, and rounded jawline. One could easily grasp the sides of his face, and hold it close until their breaths are nearly the same. 

That was the thing that shattered the mirror in front of Karl, making the connection. James had reminded him of his lover from another time and within an instant, Karl was infatuated with the other man. 

After a sharp inhale and pushing down raging thoughts, Karl giggled at the ravenette in front of him. “No, I don’t think so. My name is Karl.”

James exhaled and smiled. “Karl…” and he said it with such fondness, Karl felt his body light up with the warmth of a thousand suns. 

They both turned towards the others to continue mingling, sneaking side glances at each other occasionally.

Karl took note of this man’s alcoholism, feeling a burst of sadness finding out he had divorced his wife and had no family left. James was a sad story and a sad face, and Karl would do anything to make him smile again. 

———

They were invited to play a party game of duck duck goose and although childish, the game was still exhilarating. Karl watched as the others ran around the circle, finding spots once again before the other player tagged them. They were all laughing and having fun, slightly tipsy yet jovial. The brunet saw the faint upturn of a grin form on Sap-James’s face, but Karl could see through and still see the sadness. 

Karl didn’t notice at first that he was picked to run around the circle next and got a late start but managed to clear his thoughts while running, finding a spot to sit without being tagged. He found himself sitting next to James, who smelled faintly of cologne and wine. It was enticing and everything about the other man was drawing Karl in.

They were sitting so close, and then James noticed him. They looked into each other’s eyes and he saw through the deep brown, a reflection of the lover he knew from back home. Karl found himself grinning and James was slightly confused at the other’s constant enthusiasm but smiled back nonetheless.

Karl had an idea, and at first, he turned it down internally, reminding himself of the two fiancés he had back home. But he was reminded of the chocolate eyes and the same knowing smirk that was all too familiar and went for it. The brunet found James’s hand and intertwined his fingers with his, and though shocked at first, he happily obliged to the touch, making Karl beam brighter than before. 

———

The night arrived and everyone was in a panic, as the party members had discovered Drew P. Wiener had been murdered by one of their peers. Karl was the first to discover his blood was splattered among books and was filled with a dread that sunk deep within his stomach. Karl would say he considered Drew to be a good friend already, seeing something familiar about him as well. Before he could figure what, though, he was brutally murdered and stuck in between shelves.

The brunet looked over to James, seeing a sickened expression on his face. Karl wanted to take him far away from this place and never turn back to the masquerade ball they once thought of as innocent.

And Karl thought to himself, _maybe I will._

When dawn came and they were locked in trying to figure out who had done it, Karl pulled aside James to the bottom of the stairs, whispering his idea to the other. 

“Hey, wanna get outta this place? If we stay here any longer you could be next- and I don’t want that for you…” He was hesitant in his words but Karl found it in his heart to trust the other.

At first, the raven’s eyes went wide, but he slowly started grinning.

“Can we bring some wine?” James whispered back. Karl found himself chuckling at that nodding his head.

Once the bottles were gathered, they realized the door was locked but that wasn’t going to stop the now giggling duo. They were able to easily break the glass in the foyer and step out into the rising sun.

Once they passed the front fountain, Karl grabbed James by the hand and started towards the trees, running and laughing, enthralled by the handsome man who was laughing for the first time since they had met. The laughter he emitted set off fireworks in Karl’s heart, looking back and seeing his raven locks flow with the breeze.

They stopped in front of a tree, breathless and coming down from the adrenaline high, knowing they possibly escaped a murderer that was among them. 

They were delirious and dizzy, giggling in delight. Karl wasn’t expecting it when he finally calmed himself down to see James staring right back into his grey eyes. 

The brunet’s hands moved on their own, touching the sides of James’s jawline. James brought his hand up to one of Karl’s, leaning into the touch. Karl found this man endearing, and never wanted to leave him again. 

With lips slightly parted, Karl surged towards James, encapsulating him in a kiss. Both of their eyes fluttered closed as Karl’s back ended up against the tree bark. It was messy and unsure at first, but the ravenette ended up leading them in the kiss, turning their rhythm into a soft and slow one.

Karl felt like he was falling, he was in heaven.

_No, wait._

He _was_ falling.

Karl opened his eyes just in time to fall out of the purple and green portal in the back of the library. He was discombobulated and disappointed. _Where was James?_

He wandered out of the library and found himself walking along a wooden path.

“Karl!”

The brunet turned around to see two people walking towards him. Maybe they know what happened.

“Um…” Karl started, hesitant. One of the men looked at him strangely. _He looks like him._ “Do you know where James is?”

The two boys looked at each other, confused.

“Karl, are you okay?” The other one said and Karl took not of his blue beanie. _Interesting._

“How do you know my name? Who are you guys?” Karl spoke in a panic.

“Karl, it’s us Sapnap and Quackity!” The one that resembled James- Sapnap Karl assumed- said in a similar panic.

“I’m sorry but

  
  


I don’t know who you are.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter! @daydream_child_
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and have a good day/night :•]


End file.
